Crazy About Nothing
by Clara
Summary: Duo, a bound kitsune to the Lady Relena, attempts to help her highness in the seduction of the stoic Heero Yuy. Will he succeed in getting the prince's attention for Lady Relena, will he fall in love with the prince himself, or will he just mess up?
1.

Crazy About Nothing Author's Notes: All 5x13x6 and what not is dedicated to [Kitsune Inari][1], who drew me the most BEAUTIFUL pic for my page. It can be found [here][2].   
  
Warnings: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5x13x6, slight Relena-bashing (she's the baddy, but I wouldn't exactly call it "Relena-bashing..") AU, supernatural/fantasy, humor..   
  
Rated: PG-13   
  
Disclaimers: No lo tengo. For those of you that don't speak Spanish, I don't own it.  
(Tommyboy: For those of you that don't speak Español, El Niño in English means.. The Niño!)   
  


**Crazy About Nothing**   
by Clara

  
  
  
"Duuuuuooooooooo..." a familiar voice wafted down the hall like pungent odor. "Oh, Duuuuuoooooo.."   
  
The said character pulled his pillow over his head and shoved his braid in his mouth, to keep from screaming obscenities at the person crowing at the foot of his door.   
  
_Must not kill.. must not kill.. must not kill.._   
  
"DUO MAXWELL! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"   
  
"God damnit!" The violet eyed boy spat the end of his braid out of his mouth and flung his pillow at the door, as if the stuffed case would banish the epitome of evil. "Go AWAY, Relena! It's only.." he paused, then glanced outside, "..hell! It's still DARK outside!"   
  
For a brief, very, very brief moment, there was silence. Then the banshee started up again. "Is that anyway to treat the person who is providing you with shelter and food?"   
  
Duo paused, glancing around the room he was currently sleeping in. What he saw was a dinky little room, filled with pots and pans to catch the rain water that seeped in from the cracks in the ceiling. Truth be told, it was as if Relena has chosen the worst room in her exclusive castle to stick Duo in.   
  
"She expects me to be grateful?" Duo muttered in disdain, while he pulled himself up. The sheets slid from his slender frame and to the ground as he stood up. For a moment, he frowned thoughtfully, then grabbed the sheets and pulled them around his waist. For modesty.   
  
And for the fact that he rather enjoyed having his head connected to his neck.   
  
That is.. if they could catch him and restrain him long enough for them to decapitate him.   
  
"I think, if I had a choice, I would go back to the Obaa-san. She may have been the devil, but I can safely say I prefer her over Relena.." he grumbled to his faded reflection in the yellowing mirror. Of course, he knew this was a lie, but there were times when he enjoyed lying to himself.   
  
No wait, not a lie. Just a little.. fib. After all, he may not speak the truth, but Duo Maxwell never, ever lied.   
  
Suddenly, the braided boy fidgeted nervously. Okay, so that wasn't.. entirely the truth. What he was doing could be considered a "lie".. even though it wasn't his idea.   
  
..Entirely.   
  
"Duo Maxwell, if you don't open this door right this instant, I'm going to break it down!" Duo smirked. The tone Relena was using almost made him believe she would. He was unable to restrain the tiny giggle that came along with the mental image of Relena tearing down the door.   
  
"Haa~aaai Relena-sama!" Duo said in a sing song voice, stretching languidly, then taking slow, leisurely steps towards the door. The pounding, cussing, threats and pleads did nothing to hasten the boy's steps, and when he finally reached the door, Relena was practically _screaming_. Not to mention literally using her body to slam up against the door. A smirk played across Duo's lips. That girl was just too fun to annoy.   
  
Just as Relena was preparing a powerful body slam against his door, Duo swung it open. Letting out a surprised yelp, the blonde went flying across his room and unceremoniously slammed against his wall.   
  
"OW!"   
  
Duo clutched his sides, doubled over with almost painful laughter. There wasn't much he could do against Relena, but what he could do he was sure to stay in his memories forever. Treasured.. remembered.. and all that nice fluffy stuff.   
  
The effect of Duo's laughter was almost instantaneous. The temperature of the room dropped by about ten degrees, and Relena became an icicle, so to speak.   
  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Shikyo," she said chillingly. Predictably, Duo froze.   
  
Then Relena took that exact time to _really_ look at the annoyed boy.   
  
"Eeeek! DUO! Have you no SHAME?!" The pile of pink immediately flung her hands over her eyes. Duo blinked down at his not-so-covered body, then snorted.   
  
"Other people would _kill_ to be in your shoes, 'Lena.."   
  
"Well, I'm not 'other people', Duo." She didn't uncover her eyes. "I would think kitsune's would have more modesty in front of the people that bind them!"   
  
"You don't know kitsune's very well," Duo muttered. Four tails lashed about angrily for a moment, then he smirked and dropped the sheet. "Ne, 'Lena.. you can uncover your eyes now. I'm dressed."   
  
"Thank God.." Relena let out a breath of relief, then dropped her gloved hands. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, then she let out a shriek that nearly destroyed Duo's sensitive fox ears. Instead of revealing the discomfort he felt, an extremely naked Duo posed suggestively.   
  
"DUUUUOOOOOO! OMAE O KOROSU!"   
  
Of all the Japanese phrases she had to pick up..   
  
*   
  
An extremely disgruntled Relena crouched behind a long row of rose bushes, the braid of a certain smug kitsune clutched in death grip in her hand. It was plain to see by the look on Relena's face that she was picturing the braid to be the limb that attached his head to his shoulders..   
  
"Now remember, Shikyo, don't mess up."   
  
Some of the smugness dripped away from Duo's face, only to be replaced by a detached sort of look. A look that was void of any emotion.   
  
A look that belonged anywhere besides the normally cheerful kitsune's face.   
  
"Relena-sama, if you keep throwing my name around like a useless piece of trash, I shall have to do everything in my power to have you destroyed. You realize, that if anyone besides you knows my real name, then there is guaranteed destruction on my part? And if I am destroyed, then you can damn well bet that my.. friends will come after your scrawny little throat." His grin turned feral. "And I can promise that you do NOT want my friends after your pale little neck."   
  
For a moment, Relena turned an unhealthy pasty color. Then she frowned haughtily, turning her nose up in the air in the best princessly manner she could. "Well then.. start listening to me more!"   
  
Duo snorted. "Yeah. Well, go do your business, _Princess_. Let's just get this over with."   
  
Relena shot Duo a dirty look for his obvious lack of respect, but didn't say anything. Instead, she just made her way carefully through the thorny maze.   
  
"Matte!"   
  
The blonde princess scowled and turned to face Duo, carefully holding a particularly spiky branch away from her. "What?" she asked irritably.   
  
Duo offered Relena a particularly cheeky grin. "Isn't the man supposed to woo the girl?"   
  
Relena answered by showing him her hand, then putting down four of her fingers.   
  
The only thing this proved to do was send Duo into gales of laughter. "'Lena! You're the man of the relationship, aren't you?"   
  
Relena steadfastly ignored the jaunty quips about her gender problems. However, the fact that hands were clenched and that her back was rigid warned Duo that he had better shut up or else get his tails removed by her own hands. He winced. Relena had tried that before when Duo had been particularly bothersome, and it wasn't a feeling he wanted to go through any time in the near future.   
  
So wisely, Duo Maxwell snapped his mouth shut.   
  
*   
  
"HEEEEEERO!!!!"   
  
Relena Peacecraft was an intelligent woman. Especially for her time.   
  
She knew that she was putting herself in danger, especially since she hadn't thought ahead to dress in peasant clothing. It would be simple to point her out in a crowd, if she needed to suddenly flee.   
  
"HEEEEEEEEEROOO!!!"   
  
However, even though Relena was intelligent, she lacked one important necessity.   
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOO!!! I want to talk to yooo~oou!"   
  
Wisdom.   
  
Relena stood underneath the balcony of her "love", howling in what Duo fondly referred to as her banshee scream. Duo sighed dramatically, then idly rubbed two of his tails together. A small ball of kitsune-bi appeared, floating in front of his eyes playfully. Duo yawned, then swatted boredly at the violet sphere.   
  
"It's two in the morning, Relena. What do are you doing outside this late?"   
  
Immediately, two faces snapped up. One face was practically brimming with love and happiness, while the other was twisted in disbelief.   
  
_She dragged me out at this ungodly hour to this ungodly place for HIM?! I would have at least expected him to be a lot more.. well.. a lot less.. NORMAL. At least.. he looks so normal from way up there. Hmm.. maybe he's more attractive in the light.._ Although Relena had dragged the reluctant fox on her many trips to her "secret lover".   
  
However, instead of voicing his opinion about the unruly haired prince, Duo just waited for the new signal. He didn't exactly know what the signal would be, but Relena told him he would be SURE to recognize it.   
  
"Look, Relena.. I'm trying to sleep here." 'Heero' said indignantly. "Can't you come back later in the day?" The annoyed man spun around and was about to walk back into his room when Relena frantically waved the signal at Duo.   
  
Duo choked back a snort of laughter. She was flipping him off!   
  
"Tell him.. tell him that the rest of the night will be incomplete without his voice.. his face.." Duo whispered, in a highly amused voice.   
  
"Wait! Please! Heero.." She paused dramatically, then said in an artificially flavored voice, "the rest of the night will be incomplete without your voice.. your face.." She trailed off hopefully, widening her eyes in complete innocence.   
  
Heero paused, interest piqued. Although he did have a good amount of admires, who he figured were just after his father's throne, none of them had ever tried to 'woo' him..   
  
Duo idly batted around his foxfire, amusement long drained from his face. He was getting so booooored.. "Please, step out into the light so I can watch how the moonlight plays across your features and how it.. hmm.. makes him look so beautiful he looks ethereal," Duo whispered to Relena's back.   
  
"Please, come out into the light so I can how the moonlight plays across your features and how it makes you look so beautiful." Her voice became more dreamy. "It makes you look.. ethereal."   
  
"Like a mystical being.."   
  
"Like a mystical being," Relena repeated, stars glittering in her eyes.   
  
"A god.."   
  
"A god.."   
  
Intrigued, Heero stepped out into the moonlight. This time, Duo gasped quietly.   
  
_Well.. okay.. Relena DOES have good taste in men. Man, those eyes.._   
  
There was complete silence for a couple of minutes, Duo too enraptured by the dazzling sight in front of him for his vocal chords to properly work. He tried, he really did, but all he could manage was a few guttural sounds and a surprised whimper.   
  
The kitsune-bi danced around Duo's head, bored since it's creator had started to ignore it. Abruptly, the little ball of purple fire leapt out of Duo's reach and right into the rose bush, startling him out of his stupor. Letting out an indignant yowl, Duo lunged after the foxfire, completely forgetting about Relena and Heero.   
  
Not to mention that rose bushes had thorns.   
  
"ITAI!" Duo yelped as the miniature spikes seemed to attack Duo.   
  
Relena's eyes widened in gleeful surprise. Duo was saying romantic words in that other language for her to use on Heero! Tilting her head up dreamily, she smiled sweetly at Heero.   
  
"Itai."   
  
Heero, who had been growing bored because of the sudden silence, snapped back to attention. Being fluent in Japanese, this wasn't exactly what he expected to hear when being.. 'wooed'. _Itai..?_ The tired prince glanced down at Relena, this time with a bit more interest. "Are you okay?" Actually, it came out more like a statement than a question. He frowned. Well, he had never been accused as a people person..   
  
Relena blinked. Heero blinked. Duo scrambled desperately after his foxfire, who suddenly did not want to be near it's maker.   
  
"Kuso!" Duo spat as the thorns tore at his flesh. He reached out trying to grab the erratic ball of fire, but it continued to stay just out of his reach. It would not come back to his mental callings, no matter how hard he tried. "Daijoubu desu ka?!"   
  
"Kuso. Daijoubu desu ka?" Relena said, looking slightly relieved. The dreamy look was back on her face.   
  
Heero blinked, lips twitching slightly. If anything, this was NOT what he was expecting. This whole situation was becoming ridiculous, and he had to fight back a chuckle. Although he wasn't exactly fond of Relena, he didn't want to _embarrass_ the girl..   
  
Scratch that. A frown made it's way across Heero's face. That was an awfully rude question to ask anyone, especially when you were trying to woo someone. "Look, Relena. I have no time for games. I need sleep." He turned around and started to walk back into his room. "Goodnight, Princess," he said in a chillingly polite voice.   
  
"Urusai!" Duo shouted at the kitsune-bi, who suddenly, for the strangest reason, started to laugh. _Since when could my foxfire laugh?_   
  
"Urusai!" Relena repeated frantically, in hopes that Duo had finally regained his senses. She let out a small sigh of relief when Heero stopped.   
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" The prince turned around slowly.   
  
The tone Heero used caused both Relena and Duo to freeze, Relena with surprise and a good amount of fright, and Duo with donning realization about what he just said.   
  
"Um.. u-urusai?" Relena stuttered nervously, pinned by Heero's frozen eyes. Duo groaned and smacked his forehead.   
  
"Baaaka!" Duo hissed at Relena.   
  
"..." Heero turned around again, determined not to overreact and just to forget this night.   
  
"Uh.. uhm.. baka?" Relena said meekly. Duo fell flat on his face, then cursed when he realized he just fell face first into a rose bush.   
  
"SHIMATTA!" Duo howled, leaping from the bush.   
  
Heero spun around quickly, whipping out one of his many knives. That wasn't Relena's voice..   
  
"What the HELL was that?!"   
  
-end chapter one   
  
Side Note:  
-Kitsune-bi and foxfire are the same thing. It's a ball of fire that the kitsune's create by breathing it out or rubbing their tails together. This can be used as a type of weapon, or a toy.  
-When someone finds out a kitsune's real name, they can use it to bind the kitsune to them or banish them. Relena used this on Duo to bind him to her.  
-Thank you SOO much Nari and Sumire who helped me with japanese translation.. 

   [1]: mailto:Kitsune_Inari@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/_clara_19_/pictures/baka.jpg



	2. 

**Author's Notes: All 5x13x6 and what not is dedicated to Kitsune Inari.   
  
Warnings: 1x2x1, 3x4, 5x13x6, slight Relena-bashing (she's the baddy, but I wouldn't exactly call it "Relena-bashing..") AU, supernatural/fantasy, humor.. and yes! There is some seriousness in this chapter!   
  
Rated: PG-13   
  
Disclaimers: No lo tengo. For those of you that don't speak Spanish, I don't own it.  
(Tommyboy: For those of you that don't speak Español, El Niño in English means.. The Niño!) **   
  
--   
  


**Crazy About Nothing 2/?**  
Clara

  
  
"What the HELL was that?"   
  
Both Relena and Duo froze guiltily, Duo behind the protection of the rose bushes. He winced and reached up, plucking a thorn from his bottom lip.   
  
"Itaaaa~aaaiii..." he whimpered pathetically. The braided kitsune glared accusingly at the giggling foxfire, sitting down heavily. He shot the kitsune-bi an annoyed glance. "Dame ja ne desuka!"   
  
"I.. uh.. I'm sorry, Heero!" Relena said in a loudly, trying to drain out Duo's voice. Her cheeks were bright red. "I.. uh.. I'm kind of sleepy, since it's so.. late and all.." She cleared her throat, absently reaching up to rub her cheeks.   
  
"Is there someone in those bushes over there?" Heero asked, completely ignoring Relena's stuttering excuse. "I know I heard something.."   
  
"It's.. it's probably just an animal or something!" Relena shifted her weight nervously, glancing over at the bushes.   
  
_Like a very stupid fox.._   
  
A predatory like look flashed across Relena's face. Immediately, it was replaced by a terrified one.   
  
"Oh, no!" she cried in an overly dramatic voice, placing one hand against her chest. "What if it's a.. a.." she paused, lowering her voice to add tension, "..a dangerous animal?" She opened her eyes as wide as she could, feigning innocence and fear. "And silly me told my guard to wait by the front of the castle. I don't want to seem imposing, but may I seek shelter in your castle for the night?"   
  
"Dangerous?!" Duo repeated in a completely offended tone. All four of his tails poofed up like an offended cat, and his ears flattened. "I'll show you dangerous.." He moved threateningly towards Relena, only to be stopped by his kitsune-bi who decided at that moment to fly at his face. "Kisama! Daaaammeee!" he begged in a whiny voice.   
  
Heero eyed his rose bushes warily. It certainly sounded like there was something dangerous in there, what with all the growling and rustling. He let out a long suffering sigh. It never ceased to amaze him how stupid women were this day and age. If there really was something dangerous in the bushes, then calling for a guard to retrieve the stubborn princess would take too long. He critically analyzed the length from the balcony he was standing on to the ground, frowning when he calculated that three stories up was a long fall. After a few minutes of thoughtful silence, he leapt over the railing on his balcony.   
  
"Heero..! Don't..!" Relena shrieked, running over to the place where he would land. She looked up at his body with tear filled eyes and a guilt stricken face. Duo paused from wrestling with the kitsune-bi to stare up at the airborne Heero.   
  
_This guy is INSANE. That's a three story drop..! Baka humans!_   
  
However, both Duo and Relena's shock, the raven haired prince landed with cat like grace right next to Relena, bending his knees to absorb some of the impact. Two mouths dropped to their ankles. At least, Duo's would have, if he had been standing.   
  
"Priiiii!!" the kitsune-bi shouted, annoyed about being ignored. It flung itself at Duo's face again, slamming powerfully against his nose and singing his skin.   
  
"ITAAAAAAAI ITAI!!!!" Duo howled, squeezing his eyes shut and batting the offending foxfire away from him. He could almost feel Heero's gaze right where he was sitting. "Kuso," he grumbled, then launched himself straight up and out of the bush, his kitsune-bi following close behind him. He shot an accusing glare towards Relena, four tails lashing, then pretty much _disappeared_.   
  
Heero stared in shock at where Duo had been standing, while Relena feigned surprise.   
  
"Oh, my!" Relena cried in a falsely terrified voice. "Was that a.. a kitsune?!" She trembled, then silently thanked her court's jester for teaching her to playact. She was a natural at these kind of things. "I've heard SUCH horrible stories about them.." She placed a gentle hand on Heero's arm for comfort she didn't need. "Please promise me you won't go after hi - it.. it could be dangerous!"   
  
Duo glared down at the silhouette of Relena and Heero, his sensitive ears picking up their one-way conversation. He was sitting at the very top of one of the many towers in the prince's castle. It gave him a wonderful view of Heero and that stupid princess..   
  
He turned his head a little to the right, glaring at the kitsune-bi who followed him. "You realize, of course, this is all your fault."   
  
The kitsune-bi bobbed up and down in smug agreement.   
  
"You don't have to be proud about it!" Duo paused, then pounced the kitsune-bi. He flattened his ears threateningly. "Who _are_ you? My foxfire isn't _alive_!"   
  
The purple ball of fire tittered nervously, then stilled. Duo frowned and shook it angrily. "Answer me! I can have you severely hurt for this.. this.. atrocity!"   
  
"Big word," the kitsune-bi giggled in a frighteningly familiar voice. Duo let out a frightened squeak and skittered away from the ball of fire. His eyes grew to the size of saucers.   
  
"My kitsune-bi can talk!" he yelped, braid standing on end.   
  
"Baaaakaaa!" For a moment, the foxfire stood completely still, then shifted. The ball of fire grunted, stretched, expanded, shrank, then suddenly brightly exploded, causing Duo to let out another undignified squeak. He slammed his eyes shut, big blobs of purples and reds and pinks dancing behind his eyelids.   
  
"Open your eyes, Duo," the familiar voice of his kitsune-bi ordered. Duo intelligently deducted that the voice belonged to a male.   
  
"I can't. I'm blind."   
  
The voice of his kitsune-bi snorted. "You are not. Now open your eyes."   
  
After a few moments of stubbornness, Duo reluctantly obliged. For a moment, the blobs continued to dance across his vision. He blinked owlishly at the outline of the very human figure, then frowned.   
  
"My kitsune-bi is human?"   
  
The red, pink and violet spotted figure sighed exasperatedly and plopped down beside Duo, patiently waiting for the kitsune's vision to clear.   
  
After a few annoying moments, it did.   
  
"QUATRE?!"   
  
*   
  
Heero sighed heavily. It would figure that the first time he would see the supposedly mythical kitsune was when he was being wooed by a female at around two in the morning. He frowned. With his luck, it wasn't even a kitsune.   
  
"Probably just a trick of the lighting," he muttered bitterly to himself.   
  
"What was that, Heero?" Relena asked from her spot by Heero. She had attached herself to his arm and was looking up at him with adoring blue eyes.   
  
Heero snorted softly. He was wrong about her being different from the other girls. She was just as fluffy eyed and starry brained as the rest.   
  
Or was that the other way around?   
  
Actually, it didn't really matter. He was exhausted anyway, and this night promised not to end any time soon..   
  
*   
  
"QUATRE?!"   
  
"Duo.." the blonde half wind, half time kitsune sighed in an exasperated voice. "That's the fourth time you've said my name."   
  
"But.. but.. QUATRE?!" Duo shook his head, trying to get some amount of rational thought back into his head. He took a few deep, calming breaths, then reached over and grabbed Quatre's shoulders, shaking him none to gently. "What the HELL were you pulling there?"   
  
The flighty seer shrugged nonchalantly, grinning this devilish grin. "Sorry, Duo. I just wanted to see you again?"   
  
Duo rolled his eyes at the other kitsune's pretend innocence. He had known Quatre his whole life, and he knew for a fact that the other boy was anything but innocent. His childlike exterior was nothing but a mask to hide his usual true intentions. "Why are you here, Quatre?" He dropped his hands back to his side.   
  
"Tch.. Duo.. you make it sound so.. accusing!" Quatre said, observing his nails. This earned him a dark glare. The blond kitsune sighed, then dropped his hand. There was nothing he could do about his nails, anyway. They were all perfectly curved and sharp, just like any other kitsune. "Well, if you _insist_ on an explanation.. But tell me, how did you get into this situation?"   
  
Duo snorted. He knew where this was going. The blond kitsune would continue straying away from the conversation until he got a rise out of Duo. "Tell me first, Quat."   
  
The blond kitsune dropped his facade, then frowned. "I think you better watch out for your cousin, Duo. There's some.. rumors going on about him that could.. permanently ruin his reputation, if not get him banished."   
  
Panic bubbled in Duo's stomach. If these rumors brought _Quatre_ to him, then something was seriously bad. "What.. kind of rumors?"   
  
Quatre frowned, shifting around nervously. "I can't tell you."   
  
"Why the hell not?!"   
  
The blue eyed kitsune dropped his eyes guiltily, flexing and unflexing his hands. "Uh.. 'cuz I promised?"   
  
Duo sighed. Well, that did it. No matter how much prodding or begging Duo used on Quatre, nothing would be able to get the information out of the smaller fox. Quatre may be flighty, but the boy kept promises as if he would die if he broke it. He glanced at the other kitsune, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips. Even though the young kitsune was still being his whimsical self, there was a nervous.. and a bit frightened aura clinging to his soul. And Duo knew it had nothing to do with his cousin and whatever problems he might be having.   
  
"Anything else?"   
  
"Actually.." Quatre shifted again, looking around cautiously. He leaned towards Duo, eyes wide. "I had.. I had a dream, Duo." The short sentence came out as a frightened whisper, and Duo paled.   
  
Quatre was an kitsune, being half breed. His mother was a Time kitsune, meaning that the three tailed kitsune could sometimes.. see into the future. Or into the past. What mattered was, that being clairvoyant, Quatre often had dreams about his friends or about himself, or even about a stranger. These dreams often revolved around the future.   
  
And by the way Quatre was looking at him, all pale and quivery, Duo was positive the dream was about him.   
  
Nervously, Duo tugged on the end of his braid. "What.. kind of dream?"   
  
Quatre chewed on his bottom lip.   
  
"Um.. a not very good one.."   
  
"Elaborate."   
  
Quatre sighed heavily, the breath of air causing his small frame to tremble. "Well.. uh.. okay, so this is how it is. My dream was about.." He paused, for what Duo thought was drama's sake. The small, three tailed kitsune closed his eyes, trying to remember the details of his dreams before continuing. He didn't open his eyes. "There was fire. Blue fire. Seven characters. A lot of.. hate." He scrunched up his face in concentration. "Something gold.. I can't really tell what it is.. but it's gold.."   
  
Duo ran his hand through his hair. Clairvoyant's were soooo vague. "What does this have to do with me?"   
  
Quatre ignored him for the most part, then slowly opened his eyes. They were strangely blank and withdrawn. "You're in the middle of the fire. And gold."   
  
Duo blinked. Then blinked again.   
  
"..."   
  
After a moment of that eerie glare, a large smile split Quatre's face. "Anyway, that's all I can remember. I'll find you if something else happens. See you later!" With that parting note, Quatre disappeared into the night.   
  
Duo glared after his friend's retreating form, then leapt off the building and into another one, following his now to a familiar scent.   
  
*   
  
Relena sighed, leaning out of her room's window. It had been a long shot, but she was hoping that Heero would invite her into his room.   
  
Of course, right after they got back into the castle, Heero had ever so rudely handed her over to a very unattractive man, ordering him to take her to one of the guest rooms. Then he walked away complaining under his breath about "not having enough sleep" and how "that stupid kitsune was probably just a part of my imagination. Or a trick on the lighting. There's no such thing as kitsunes.." He hadn't even paid attention to the leer the big man had been giving her.   
  
Relena sighed heavily. _Great. This whole stupid night was ruined by that stupid kitsune. It's all his fault! I could have been with Heero right now if he just hadn't messed up.._   
  
"Duo, you moron.." she muttered into the still night's air.   
  
"That's not a very nice thing to say.."   
  
Relena let out a shrill shriek and stumbled away from the window, falling heavily on her bottom. "Y-you.."   
  
Duo was hanging upside down, looking into her room with only his head showing. His long braid hung gently waved back and forth. "Boo."   
  
Relena surged to her feet, balling her hands together. "You.. you.. you.."   
  
"Me.. me.. me.." Duo repeated, then swung himself into the room. He had a particularly mischievous look in his eyes. "Now, now, Relena.. I have a way for you to get your prince back.."   
  
Relena paused, a long and angry rant lodged in her throat. She swallowed it, then gave Duo a chilling glare. "Explain and I'll think about it."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes, leaning precariously against the open window. "I can make it so he falls madly in love with you, that you'll be the only one he'll ever want.."   
  
Relena's eyes narrowed. "How?"   
  
"By seducing him, of course." He grinned a toothy grin. "With your body.   
  
-end chapter two   
  
** A/N: Okay, so I know there wasn't that much humor in this chapter. But fear not! There will be! ^_^;**


End file.
